Virgil Tracy Drabble Series
by LadyEquiN0X
Summary: Collection of short stories centred around our favourite Team Medic. Rated T for future content. Written pre AND post Grandma Tourismo. TAG centred.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own the Thunderbirds, in any way shape or form, past or present. If I did, I would gladly share them. Well, maybe not Virgil, him I would like to keep for myself...**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my drabble series, centred around Virgil. Standalones that mostly didn't fit in anywhere else. Weekly updates expected, feedback is always appreciated. Special thanks to my beta Kylie, for encouraging me to put my incoherent thoughts into words.**

Nightmares

The blinking icon displayed on Thunderbird 5 indicated to John, that there was an incoming call from one of his brothers on Tracy Island.

That was hardly surprising, his brothers would call him at all times of the day, knowing that his sleep pattern was erratic at best. No, what was worrying was who was calling: Virgil - who treasured his sleep above everything else, who refused to get up before noon on his days off. Glancing at his watch, it was 3am on the island now. What could Virgil be calling him about?

"Virgil?" John asked, as he picked up the call. The call was audio only, which was another worrying thing, since Virgil was more of the visual type, being the island's resident artist.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing, as Virgil struggled to catch his breath.

"Virge?" John tried again.

"Give me a minute…" Virgil choked, as he sounded like he wanted to cry.

Now John was really worried. "You alright, Bro?"

"I'm not sure…" Virgil laughed bitterly "Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be calling you if I was…"

"You wanna talk about it?" John threaded carefully. "That's why you called me, right?"

"Always reading our minds, like an open book." Virgil joked nervously.

"Hey…" John tried again. "Don't change the subject, Virge. Something's clearly bothering you."

"And don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap, 'cos you're not…" not by a long shot, John thought, hoping this change in tactic, could somehow get the younger Tracy to open up.

"Damn these nightmares, Johnny…" Virgil's soft voice said quietly. "Remember that mudslide in Croatia?" He continued. "The woman who died, before we could get her to medical aid? I keep seeing her face in my dreams."

"Virge…" John sighed. He should have known what the call was about.

"Over and over, I see her. She blames me for failing her, says that I caused her death... And I did. She died because of me, didn't she?"

"There was nothing you could do. She was already gone when you reached her. You got as many out of that hotel as you could. The fact the building was halfway down the mountain when you arrived, was always going to mean there would be casualties."

"If it was possible to save everyone we wanted…" John paused, as if choosing his next words carefully. "Just know that you did your best. No one can expects more than that. You put your own lives at risk to get the other 45 people out."

Virgil laughed bitterly, "Then why doesn't it feel that way? I can't close my eyes without having her haunt my dreams…" He sounded on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Virgil. I wish I could make it go away. I wish I didn't have to send you out on that call. At least you remember faces, and see the thank you of the ones you do save."

"I'm sorry John. I forget how tough missions are for you too." Virgil sniffed.

"I'm as emotionally in tune as a tree stump remember? Gordon keeps reminding me." John joked, as he rolled his eyes at the mental imagine of Gordon teasing him.

"But in all seriousness, there is always one that will haunt you, no matter if you did your hardest. I'm pretty sure anything involving children still gets to Scotty." John then pried gently. "But there was more to the dream, wasn't there?"

"Geesh John, how do you do it?" Virgil cried, "I… I'm barely holding it together, as it is."

"Virgil, you don't have to put up a front with me… Tell me… please?"

Virgil took a deep breath, before beginning. "Every time I reach her body, and I turn her over… She… She turns into one of you. Dead and lifeless, all because I couldn't get to you in time."

"And?" John asked, feeling there was more that Virgil wasn't letting on.

"It's always different each time. Some nights it's Scott, other nights it'd be Gordon or Alan…"

"Let me guess, this time it was me?"

Virgil nodded, forgetting his brother couldn't see him. "It's mostly either you or Scott. But with you it's harder, you know? I can't exactly walk across the hall to make sure you're really ok." He laughed bitterly. "I've seen all of you die, a thousand times over in my head…"

"Oh Virge…" said John, wishing he could reach out to his brother, and give him the reassuring hug he needed.

"Times like this, I wish you were home…"

"Me too..." John smiled. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'd put in a request to Dad to end my rotation early. I miss sitting with you at the piano."

"I'd like that… very much." Virgil smiled a little. "God, I'm a mess aren't I? *sigh* Hey John? Thanks for listening…"

"That's what I'm for, right Virgil?" John said playfully. "You should try and get some sleep." He suggested gently.

Virgil sighed, knowing that John was right as usual. "Night, Big Brother."

"Night, Virgil. No more nightmares, alright?"

"No more nightmares…" Virgil smiled, as he ended the call.

END


	2. Old Injuries

Author's Note:

Inspired by my own dealings with chronic pain issues this past week. I have no medical knowledge or training, so please forgive any inconsistencies that might occurr below. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favs and follows.

Old Injuries

"Morning John." Virgil greeted his brother, as the incoming hologram lit up. "The world needs saving again?" Knowing this wasn't true, because his brother was not in his usual uniform.

"Morning Virge." John laughed. "Hey, it doesn't always have to be something bad when I call, you know? Can't I be showing my brotherly concern?"

"Right…" Virgil chuckled, as he reached for his freshly brewed coffee, and immediately regretted it as pain shot up his right arm. "Damn it!" He cradled his right arm gingerly, as his favorite coffee mug smashed into a million pieces on the kitchen floor.

"Virgil?"

"Hmmm…" Virgil mumbled, as he tried flexing the fingers on his right arm. "The damn pain in my right elbow's back. Stupid old recurring injury…" He complained, as he tried to clean up the mess as best he can.

"You should have Brains take a look at it."

"I will…" eventually, Virgil paused in thought. "Just don't… Don't tell Scott, ok?" he pleaded. "Lately his Scooter sense has been off tangent, and it's driving everyone in the house crazy. All week he's been, 'What? You stubbed your toe on the piano chair? That's it, I'm taking you off rescues.'"

He sighed. "I think even Gordon and Allie's started to notice, and that's saying a lot. I might need to have a little talk with him about it soon. Find out what's eating at him like that."

John nodded, and agreed that something must have been bothering Scott for him to act out like that. "Sigh, if *you* can't talk sense into Scotty, frankly I dunno what I can do…Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"Don't know." Virgil replied nonchalantly and shrugged as he dumped the remains of his broken coffee mug into the bin.

"Let me pull up the cameras…" John said, as he pushed a couple of buttons off screen. After a few minutes, John starts laughing loudly. "I'm not sure why, but Gordon just shoved Scott into the pool… You might want to go fish him out." John suggested gently.

"Geesh, can't leave those kids alone for 2 minutes." Virgil grumbled, "And I haven't even had a decent cup of coffee yet. It's way too early for this." as he headed in the direction of the pool. "See ya later, John" he said, as he waved goodbye.

John chuckled as he ended the call, not envying Virgil's position. Scott's temper was notorious, even by Tracy standards, more so when he's on the receiving end of one of Gordon's infamous pranks.

Virgil could hear Scott yelling at Gordon, long before he approached the pool. Gordon was pulling faces at Scott, who was still in the pool, and doing a darn good job of imitating Scott yelling at him. Nearby, Kayo was on one of the lounge chairs, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey Scott, need a hand getting out?" Virgil asked as he bent down, close to the water's edge and offered his hand out to his older brother.

Scott gave a sly grin, as he took Virgil's hand and pulled him forcibly into the water. Virgil barely had time to react, and unfortunately as he fell, his full weight came crashing painfully down on his right elbow, as it connected with the edge of the pool.

An explosion of stars burst in front of Virgil's eyes from the pain, and as hard as he tried, he was losing his grip on consciousness as he sank to the bottom.

"Ha ha, really funny Virge." As Scott pulled himself out of the water. "That old trick isn't going to work on me." Any minute now, he was expecting Virgil to break the surface of the water, swearing like he was just a few minutes ago.

"Virge?" Scott turned, at the sound of Gordon's concerned voice.

He felt his blood run cold, as he saw that Virgil was still not moving, as he laid at the bottom of the pool. Scott was about to jump in after him, but Gordon beat him to it. Within seconds, but what felt more like years to Scott, Gordon surfaced pulling a limp Virgil with him.

Kayo and Gordon was already carefully laying Virgil down by the side of the pool, as he violently coughed up the water he had swallowed. Virgil was clearly disorientated and tried sitting up. Scott gently pushed his shoulders back, "Easy there, big fella. What happened back there? Why did you black out like that?"

"My… elbow…" Virgil whispered, as he instinctively reached out to cradle his right elbow. "Old… injury… hurts…"

"I'm so sorry, Virge… I didn't know..." Scott sighed. "Come on, let's get you into the infirmary? Can you walk?" He asked gently.

Virgil nodded, as Scott and Gordon stood on either side of him, ready to steady him. Virgil's legs buckled as he tried standing, but thankfully his brothers had a firm grip on him.

"Here… I'd carry you." Scott offered, knowing that this was entirely his fault. Standing on Virgil's left, he lifted him into his arms as gently as he could. "Geesh Virge, lay off those bagels will ya?"

Virgil laughed, as he closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning, and relaxed in his brother's arms.

Up ahead, Kayo was already briefing Brains on Virgil's injury on her wrist comms and was hurrying to prep the infirmary.

"You are so in for Grandma's 'special treatment'..." Gordon joked, as he walked beside them.

Virgil could only groan in protest…

END

Author's Note: Virgil and Scott will eventually get to have their little "talk" in later chapters ;)


	3. White Noise

**Author's Note:**

 **My shortest chapter to date, but a fun one to write nonetheless. This is how I've always pictured Virgil coping with Gordon's choice of "music". I don't know how often I'd be able to update from this point on, as I have a lot on my plate from work related boring stuff. I'm still working on expanding this series, though updates will be a lot slower from here. I ask for your patience, and please don't forget my story. Your likes, follows and reviews are always appreciated.**

White Noise

Virgil gave up, it was too hard to concentrate on anything, with the annoying trash of what Gordon called 'music' blasting from his room, and filtering into the common wall they shared. He had long learnt that trying to get Gordon to turn down his music, always fell on deaf ears, quite literally. He glanced around his room, wondering what he could do to distract himself from the unbearable noise.

He glanced at the electric keyboard John had gotten him for his last birthday, it had a plug in for his headphones, so Virgil could compose his music in peace, without disturbing the rest of the family. Trust John to be have been so observant of his brother's needs.

Virgil had an idea. He grabbed the keyboard and his headphones onto his bed, with his spare sheet music and a pen. The beat was horrid to Virgil's classically trained ears, but the lyrics had potential. He just needed to rewrite the track…

He spend most of the day holed up in his room like this, he hadn't even noticed that the music from Gordon's room had stopped long ago. It was only when Alan knocked on his door to tell him that dinner was ready, that he realized how much time had passed.

He didn't follow or join in the usual family conversation at dinner, his mind still preoccupied with rearranging the notes and melodies in his head. He pushed his food around the plate in front of him halfheartedly, waiting to make his escape, so that he could finally pen the final notes to paper.

Virgil practically flew to his beloved piano, when Grandma Tracy finally allowed him to be excused. Pulling the music sheet he was working on earlier from his back pocket, he scribbled into it furiously like his life depended on it, afraid he might lose the notes if he didn't do so immediately. 'There… finished…' he thought proudly, as he glanced at the precious paper.

His fingers danced on the ivory keys, as he played out the melody out loud for the first time. Virgil was so engrossed in playing, he hardly noticed his other siblings walking into the lounge, to sit around the piano while he played, as they sometimes liked to do.

"What in the world?" Gordon said, as he picked up on the oddly familiar tune. "Is that…"

"Maybe?" Virgil teased his younger brother. "It's your fault that it's been playing in head all day."

Gordon made a face, "Trust you of all people, to put a classical twist to a damn dance anthem. God Virgil, you really do know how to ruin a perfectly good song, don't you?" he said, as he walked away disgusted, much to the laughter of the rest of the family.

Virgil smiled as he continued playing, it wasn't often that he one upped his brothers, but this was one minor victory he didn't mind relishing in.

END


	4. Delirium

**Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry this next part took so long, life happened. Hope you haven't forgotten my little story. Thank you to all for your kind encouragement, reviews, follows, favorites and messages. I'm hoping the next update won't take as long. Trying to write my first rescue due later, and not finding it easy. Many thanks as usual to my beta, Kylie. Hope you'd like, as this is my longest 'chapter' to date. Enjoy!**

Delirium

Virgil had been sitting alone in Thunderbird Two's cockpit for a few minutes now, leaning his head on her steering, exhausted physically and mentally. It had been a long hard 14 hour mission in Venezuela's famous Angel Falls, clearing the tourists and survivors from the earthquake. Gordon had left a while back to start getting cleaned up in the house. He sighed, finally gathering enough energy to move. Rather than risk tracking muddy boots all over Grandma's clean carpet, he figured he might as well take advantage of Two's shower facilities. It certainly won't be the first time he did so, he always had more than one set of clean clothes and fresh uniforms kept in his precious green bug.

He unzipped his uniform, dumping it in a pile beside his dirty boots. The hot water washed away the dirt and grime of the mission, making him feel somewhat alive again. He could have stayed there all day but he reluctantly got out when he eventually used up all the hot water reserves on his ship. Getting dressed, the wave of dizziness that hit him earlier in cockpit, descended on him again like a dark cloud. There was no way he was going to be able to head back to the house on his own.

He decided instead that it was easier and nearer if he just took a nap in Two's infirmary beds instead. It took all his concentration to even focus on placing one foot in front of the other. He knew he should be calling in for help, with the way the room was suddenly spinning dangerously but his brothers were just as tired as him. No, he just needed to sleep this off, he figured.

Virgil all but collapsed on one of the beds, falling asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

A few hours had passed before his wrist comms chirped, Virgil groggily raised his right hand to answer. "Virgil, where have you been all day? Nobody's seen you since the mission. Scott's pissed off you missed the debrief. Anyway, just calling to say that dinner's ready. See ya in the dining room, Bro." Alan's voice echoed in Two's infirmary. If it had been a halo-call, Alan might have noticed the dark shadows under Virgil's eyes and how pale he was.

Virgil felt like he could sleep till tomorrow, but his stomach groaned in protest. He reluctantly sat up and as he placed his feet down, he winced as each step on the deck plating felt like ice daggers biting into their soles. He couldn't remember where he had left his shoes - whatever - he'd make due without them.

He staggered unsteadily to his feet, his head feeling heavy and feverish. He didn't even remember how he made it all the way up to the house from the silos, the next moment he was found himself seated at the dining table. Grateful to be left out of the usual chatter over dinner, he pushed his food around on his plate, everything tasted like cardboard in his mouth.

"Hey Virge, pass the potatoes will ya?" Gordon shouted from across the other end of the table.

"Virgil? Didn't you hear Gordon calling you?" Scott asked, suddenly noticing how pale he looked. "You ok buddy?"

Virgil looked at Scott with glazed over eyes, not quite registering what they were asking him, feeling like his head was underwater, all their voices and surroundings were muffled. He shivered as he started breaking out in cold sweat. He meant to ask for permission to leave the table and return to his room. But instead he found himself fainting into a dead heap on the floor, bringing his chair crashing down along with him.

The last thing he remembered seeing was his family members rushing to his side, but he couldn't make out their words, he tried to assure them that he was ok but nothing came out. He found it was easier to just surrender to the darkness.

When Virgil woke, he was in his room. The curtains were drawn, blocking out all light. He didn't know what time or which day it was. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." said the voice, from the chair beside his bed.

"John?" Virgil asked, he thought he must have officially lost his mind, John was on Thunderbird 5... wasn't he? "Wha… What're you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too little brother." John laughed. "I'm here, because you scared the shit outta all of us. I came down the moment I heard you fainted. Why didn't you tell any of us, Virge? You know that out of all of us, when you get sick, you only get sicker before you even start getting better."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise what was going on till it was too late…"

"Hang on, let me take your temperature." He reached for the thermal scanner on the desk, and aimed the laser at Virgil's forehead. "40.2 degrees - that's still a high grade fever, but at least your temperature's finally dropping. Any higher you'd risk brain damage."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday. You were out for 3 whole days. Here, take these." John handed Virgil some pills and a glass of water. Virgil was usually the healthiest of the 5 them but because he rarely fell sick, it meant his immune system wasn't as exposed as the rest of them. His body took twice as long to recover from even minor bugs. John remembered when Virgil nearly died after contracting pneumonia from catching the flu at school when he was only 12. Which was why when International Rescue first started, Virgil had almost 3 times as many vaccinations and booster shots than the rest of them.

"You ready to face the world yet, buddy?" John asked as he pulled the curtains open, when Virgil nodded. There was still light outside, although the sun was just beginning to set.

"You up for some visitors? Everyone's worried sick about you, I promised them I'd call if you woke up on my watch." Again he nodded.

John pressed on his watch face, opening a channel to everyone on the island. "Hey guys, Virgil's finally awake. Go easy and try not to overwhelm him, ok? He's still pretty weak." He closed the channel without waiting for an answer.

"Bet you $20 that Gords gets here first. He's been feeling guilty that he didn't realise earlier that you flew them home, in spite of your fever."

Sure enough, the door burst open almost the very next moment. Gordon stood bent over, trying to catch his breath from climbing the stairs to the second floor two steps at a time. "Virgil! You're awake!" He went over and gave him a hug, with tears of relief.

"Hey Squid, I'm ok." He hugged him back, as he continued sobbing.

Slowly one by one, everyone filed into his room. For the first time in three days, the island had sounds of laughter again. The lifeline that held them all together was alive and recovering, and all was right with the world again.

END


	5. Rescue - Part One

**Author's note** **: This story was initially on hold till next year but has now been finally updated.**

 **Will try to have Part Two up soon, hopefully by year end as that is an ongoing editorial nightmare. I didn't do much research for this chapter, so please forgive any geographical errors and other inconsistencies, as I didn't run it through my beta. Personal thanks to CreativeGirl29 for encouraging me to continue with this series. Apologies that I don't reply to every review but please know that all your likes, follows and reviews are much appreciated. Thank you to those who still remember this series and hello to all new readers.**

 **Disclaimer** **: No infringement to the Gerry Anderson universe intended.**

 **—-**

 **Rescue (Part 1)**

They were just wrapping up the rescue mission in Georgia, where a kaolin mine had collapsed and trapped some workers. Alan and Virgil were giving the last tunnel a final check for survivors, and were just about to head back to the surface.

"Argh, I need a hot shower, I smell just like this dusty mine already."

Virgil chuckled, "We're at the home stretch, Alan. Just a little more."

Suddenly the entire tunnel rumbled dangerously around them. "What was that? Earthquake?" Alan asked nervously.

"No." Virgil shaked his head. "Tunnel's collapsing! Run Alan!"

The both of them turned on their heels and ran towards the light where the entrance was. Alan tripped, and glanced up just enough to see a shaft wall that was going to collapse right on top of him. He threw his arms above his head and braced for impact, but it never came.

Alan opened his eyes, and saw Virgil still in his mech suit, on his hands and knees above him, holding up the remains of the wall above them. "Hey…" Virgil grunted with pained effort, the immediate impact of his actions had already snapped his right collarbone, he didn't know how long he could hold all this rubble up. But he'd damned well try before he let Alan come to harm. "You ok? Are you hurt?"

"Fucking hell Virgil! I'm not the one holding up... all this!" Alan gestured as he couldn't help but cry. "And you're worried about me?!"

"Language little one..." Virgil laughed nervously. "Don't let Grandma hear you swear like that. She'd have you doing kitchen chores for a week…" He breathed heavily as he gritted his teeth, arms starting to tremble from the effort of holding up the massive rubble above them.

"Can you reach the others? I... can't reach my comms…" He grunted.

"They're already on it." John's voice filled the small pocket between the brothers. "I've already sent Scott and Gordon your coordinates. They're tunneling their way towards you two now. Hang in there guys." Times like these, he really hated being up in Thunderbird Five. Distanced and isolated, listening in to help coordinate operations but unable to help physically. All he could now was to closely monitor the injuries from Virgil and the stress readouts from not just Alan but from Scott and Gordon while they worked feverishly to save them.

The rubble above them shifted again, pushing more weight down on both of them. "Argh… shit…" Virgil groaned, even with the added protection of his mech suit, the metal gear was bending and buckling all around him under the pressure. He realized he might not be able to hold it much longer, before his other brothers got here, as the immense weight pushed him down to his elbows and his knees started to shake.

"Alan... listen to me. I'm going to try and push up against this thing... When I do, you do your best and crawl outta here... You get me?"

"What about you? You'd be crushed!" Alan was bordering on hysterics now, this was all his fault. If he hadn't tripped they might have made it safely out of the tunnel.

"Hey... we'd get to that part later... Scott and Gordon are already on their way here, remember? They'd be able to get me out…" He hoped somehow his youngest brother would believe his words, when he barely believed it himself.

Alan didn't like the idea of leaving Virgil but there was no time to be wasted. He nodded.

"Ready? 1… 2... 3!" Virgil said, as he pushed back with all his remaining strength. "ARGHHH!" He growled and just managed to push back enough for Alan to crawl out. "Alan! NOW!" Virgil yelled, as his arms trembled violently with pained effort.

Time slowed for Alan and he felt like he had been crawling for eons. He evened out his breathing, and focused on his immediate task at hand. "I'm ok... OK! Clear!" He yelled.

That was all Virgil needed to hear. He gave in to his fatigue and let the crushing rubble envelope him. "Virgil! NO~!" Alan cried as he inched back and tried to dig his middle brother out with his bare hands. He just managed to get Virgil's head clear, noting blood flowing from a deep gash on his forehead where his helmet had spilt in spiderwebs cracks interlaced with blood. "Scott! Gordon! Where _are_ you guys? Please… you _have_ to help Virgil!" He pleaded desperately into his comms.

"Easy Allie." Scott whispered softly. He was caught between the crossfire of being mad with worry at the possible extent of Virgil's injuries, and the need for his mind to steel his broken heart at hearing his baby brother's pleas for help. He had to, their family couldn't go through another death. "We're almost there... Just hold on. You can do that, right Al?"

Alan felt useless. All his usual calm, knowledge and training at what to do had abandoned him when Virgil buried under that pile of rubble. "I'm so sorry. I'm the wrong brother for this. I'm so sorry..." All he could do was to softly cry as he continued to slowly dig till he found one of Virgil's hands, then he held it tightly to match the ache in his heart. Alan couldn't bring himself to check for Virgil's pulse or breathing, fearing that he might already be dead.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Rescue - Part Two

**Author's note:** Got inspired after talking with a friend. But felt the chapters needed to be spilt cos it was getting a little too dense for a drabble. Thank you for your kind reviews, likes and follows to the previous chapter. Will slowly reply when I can.

 **Disclaimer:** No infringement to the Gerry Anderson universe intended.

 **Rescue (Part 2)**

The next few days melted into a massive blur for Alan. He could no longer tell if he had ate or slept, if he was awake or if this was just some nightmare he was trapped in. Hell, it felt like he was barely even breathing. Nor did his fatigued mind register the voices of his worried family.

Eventually Scott decided to pull John from Thunderbird Five and have EOS redirect calls to local emergency services or the GDF. Colonel Casey would know how to to reach them if needed, as International Rescue took a leave of absence pending further notice.

John had been hero worshipped by Alan all his life. Being the only one brother who could help chase away his nightmares and coddled him to sleep ever since he was a baby. If John couldn't get Alan to sleep, well everyone knew the alternative. Brains already had his sedation needle prepped in the infirmary. But it was one they all wanted to avoid.

"Al?" John whispered as he walked up from behind to Alan where he was seated, placing a hand on his shoulder so as not to startle him. No answer.

John sighed as he kneeled in front of Alan, looking into unfamiliar haunted eyes that lost its shine. "It's going to be ok I promise. Let's get you to bed ok, Little Stargazer?" Not expecting an answer, John bundled Alan up with a blanket and carried him up the stairs to his room. He hummed the little made up song their mother used to sing them to sleep each night, Alan being the only one to remember it through John instead of Lucille.

He didn't carry Alan to his room though, choosing instead the sanctuary of his own room. He never stopped humming nor did he relinquished his hold on Alan. Growing up with three younger brothers had trained him well on dealing with hysterics and breakdowns.

When John finally settled them both down on his bed, he switched on the holoprojector beside his bed. The room instantly filled with a soft universe of stars projected on every visible corner of the room. John leaned back his head back on the headrest and looked up. He didn't need to seek it out, he knew by heart where it always was. Lucille's star. The one he sought and named in private the night their mother died.

He rested his cheek on the top of Alan's head and started to sing. Only when he was sure from the even sounds of his younger brother's breathing did John drift off to sleep himself. Lucille's star still shining down on them both while two space travelers walked side by side in different dreamscapes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Rescue - Part Three

**Author's note:** Drabble series will be on hiatus till after Christmas. Will login periodically to slowly clear my inbox. Apologies if I'm slow to reply. Happy holidays to all.

 **Disclaimer:** No infringement to the Gerry Anderson universe intended.

 **Rescue (Part 3)**

"So what made you do it?" Alan enquired softly.

"Big brother's prerogative. You're my baby brother. Simple as that. No matter how old you are, it will always be within my instinct to want to watch out for you... to protect you." Virgil said as he reached over and softly placed over Alan's hand.

Alan's lips quivered and he finally cried the tears he had been holding back. Still, he couldn't bare to look Virgil in the eye, he just sobbed quietly as hung his head in shame.

"Hey now Squirt. Look at me... please?" Virgil pleaded. He smiled when Alan finally raised his head to look at him. "I don't expect you to understand what I did back there in the mine. But one day Al... one day this will all make sense." Talking was still difficult due to his injuries and he was starting to feel sleepy. He reached out and playfully ruffled Alan's blond hair knowing how much he hated it.

"Maybe when you have kids of your own you'd know what I mean." Virgil laughed as he yawned. He shifted over slightly on the infirmary bed and patted the small space beside him. "Now come here, you look like you could use a hug."

 **END**


	8. Wisdom - Part One

**Author's Notes:**

 **My apologies for the late upload. I was busy with Chinese New Year after the madness of last Christmas and after? Well that's a story for another time.**

 **Inspired by written for TheLadyFiction on ao3**

 ***From this chapter onwards, stories will be written with the boys' ages as per Grandma Tourismo unless otherwise indicated.**

* * *

 **Wisdom - Part 01**

Virgil tossed around on his bed for what felt like the millionth time, the relentless aching in his jaw reverberated all the way to his temples resulting in a splitting headache. There was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep at this rate.

He left his bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of the family. Unfortunately his plan to head to the infirmary for the much need painkillers was thwarted by an insomniac Scott sitting in the kitchen. Great, Virgil thought, Old Smotherpants himself.

He bravely resigned to his fate and sighed as he tiptoed past the kitchen in a valiant final attempt to reach the infirmary.

"Virgil?" Scott looked up from his coffee mug and stack of reports before him. "Your wisdom teeth giving you trouble again?"

"Gee Scott, you really shouldn't be drinking coffee so late at night."

"Technically it's already morning and this is my first cup of the day. And you're avoiding my question."

Virgil merely nodded. Nothing and no one escaped Scott Tracy when his Smother Radar went up.

"Sit." The tone demanded immediate obedience. Virgil groaned and sat at the kitchen island stool. In his blur of pain he didn't even realize Scott had left, till he had returned with a bottle of painkillers and was pouring him a glass of water.

Virgil gratefully accepted the offering and downed the pills quietly as Scott busied himself with making a cup of Milo for his younger brother.

"Thanks." He sipped from the mug as the warm chocolaty drink helped eased the pain in his gums a little. "Thursday can't come fast enough. I can't wait for these wisdom teeth to be extracted and for my misery to be over." Virgil couldn't whining a little.

"You know, Gordon has been badgering me to let him tag along when I accompany you to your surgery." Scott laughed.

"I'm afraid to ask why." Virgil groaned. "Who knows what goes on in old Fish Guts' brains?" Scott shrugged. "Alan thinks you're really brave for removing all four of them at one go. Even the ones that aren't bothering you."

"Pffff brave? More like desperate." Virgil said as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Can't say I envy your position Bro." Scott chuckled softly "You should try heading back to bed."

"Says the person who's still awake drowning himself in reports." the younger man retorted. "You know you _could_ let me or the others have a go at it every once in a while." Virgil sighed as his tone softened. "And I'm not just talking about the GDF reports either. You're swarmed with the quarterly reports for Tracy Industries as well."

"You don't have to do everything yourself. We operate as a team both on and off the field. Besides, it would be good to introduce Gordon and Alan to the inner workings of the company. At this rate you're going to collapse from exhaustion _again_."

If it had come from anyone else Scott might have retorted angrily that reports don't write themselves, that it wasn't anything that he wished to drop on his younger siblings after a long and exhausting day out on rescues. But it was different with Virgil. They had always been the closest growing up, having had to band together to help raise their siblings when their father withdrew into a reclusive shell when their mother died. Thankfully with the intervention of their Grandmother, Jeff managed to pull himself together for his boys and with the scar on his heart that Lucille left, the birth of International Rescue was born.

"I… I'd think about it." Scott mumbled from behind his coffee mug ignoring the annoyed stare from the younger man. "You should go back to bed." He tried again.

"So should you." Virgil sighed, he knew when he was being dismissed. "Goodnight Scott." he said before moving to head up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Goodnight _Mother_." Scott teased as the other man flipped him the finger without looking back, laughing before turning his attention back to his reports.

As Virgil settled back to bed he made a mental note to make sure Scott got enough rest. If it came down to it he wasn't beneath slipping his older brother some sleeping pills and wrestling those damn reports from Scott's death grip. Feeling the effects of the medications he closed his eyes and softly whispered, "Look after him will you Mum?".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Wisdom - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

 **Inspired by my love for wisdom tooth videos**

 **Any medicals "facts" are based on my own wisdom tooth extraction experience and my short stint as a dental nurse a decade ago and as such may now be inaccurate or outdated.**

* * *

 **Wisdom - Part 02**

"How much longer till he's out?" Gordon asked for the hundredth time fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair.

"From the last time you asked?" Scott said patiently glancing at his watch. "Can't be much longer I expect. Why did you offer to come along anyway?" He asked, studying Gordon's face carefully. Nothing this spunky kid did was well _normal_.

"Urm… nothing? Can't I show some concern for one of my elder brothers?" He squirmed uncomfortably under Scott's steeled gaze refusing to make eye contact. He leapt up as he saw a nurse wheeling Virgil out in a wheelchair. "At last! There he is!"

A groggy Virgil was chatting happily with the nurse gesturing wildly as he did so. His eyes lit up as he saw his brothers walking up to him. "Scott! Gordon!" He yelled happily with a mouthful of cotton. "I was just telling Ava here…" he pointed to the nurse behind him. "Mia." the nurse gently corrected him. "Yeah… I was telling Mia here all about you guys!" Virgil said with a goofy grin on his face and a far away look in his eyes.

Scott and Gordon looked at each other worriedly. Just what and how much did Virgil tell this nurse Mia about them? "I told you they were handsome didn't I?" Virgil sighed as he looked lovingly at his brothers who collectively exhaled a sigh of relief. He leaned forward in the wheelchair almost falling on his face in the process, grabbing Scott's and Mia's hands in a hold with his own. "You guys would be perfect for each other. Mia took such good care of me Scott, she's just like you!"

Virgil smiled before turning back to his nurse. "And if things don't work out between you two, did I mention I have 3 younger brothers back home?" He slurred as he winked at her.

Mia and Scott looked awkwardly at each other. "I apologize on my brother's behalf. He's not usually like this." Scott said as he pried their hands away from Virgil. Mia laughed, "I work in dentistry remember? Things like this happen everyday." Scott tried not to show disappointment at her comment she really was quite cute. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Gordon Tracy, why are you recording this? Stop it right now."

Gordon couldn't hold back his giggles any longer and burst out laughing, "No way Scott. This stuff's golden and it's *exactly* what I came for."

"Oooooh~ a Holophone. Gordon! Make sure you get my good side." Virgil said as he began to make all sorts of prosperous poses on the wheelchair as best he could with sluggish jelly like limbs that didn't quite seem to work whilst Gordon grappled for a vantage spot to best record his brother's shenanigans.

"God help me…" Scott murmured under his breath. "Mia right? Could we go through the discharge procedure quickly?"

"Of course Mr. Tracy." Mia said as she took a file and small clear plastic bag from behind Virgil's wheelchair. "I assure Mr. Virgil Tracy's disorientation is normal due to the aftereffects of the General Anesthesia used for his procedure."

"My father's Mr. Tracy, please just call us Scott and Virgil. And when will the aftereffects wear off?"

"Sure Scott. We estimate anywhere between the next 8 to 12 hours for it to fully clear Virgil's system. Of which we recommend he sleep it off. Please ensure someone stays with him while the anesthesia clears. We wouldn't want him choking on the medical gauze."

"I have his medication and change of medical gauze here." Mia said gesturing to the clear ziplock bag "Painkillers are to taken every 6 hours or as needed no more than 8 tablets in a day. Antibiotics are to be taken every 12 hours and the course of medication must be finished."

"Virgil should avoid solid food items such as nuts for the time being. A soft diet like porridge and soup are ideal. Some patients find cold items such as jelly and icecream helps with the swollen gums"

Scott nodded as he looked over the bag's contents. "Is that all?"

"That's all. Virgil's bill will be sent to his medical insurer as instructed once it's finalized. We've scheduled him for a review in a week's time to see if the stitches are dissolving nicely. If not, the doctor will decide if he need to remove the stitches manually."

"Thank you Mia." Scott smiled as Mia swore she felt a stirring of butterflies somewhere inside. "I guess we'd see you next week."

As Scott wheeled Virgil out with Gordon still recording everything on his holophone, Virgil suddenly turned around and yelled. "Mia! Don't worry Scott's just a little shy. Call him! His number is 555 - …."

"VIRGIL TRACY!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Author's Note: What will happen on the flight home? Who knows? ;)**


	10. Wisdom - Part Three

**Author's Note: Apologies for this late upload. I just got a new job and we're shifting locations this month so life has been hectic. I'm sorry that I'm not able to respond to your reviews like I used to, but please know that I truly appreciate all your likes, follows and reviews. Thank you. Now onwards to the concluding chapter of the Wisdom Tooth series.**

Gordon set the holophone still recording on the dashboard of Thunderbird Two as he went about the pre flight checks, while Scott went about trying to navigate a rambly Virgil into one of the other two seats.

"But why can't I fly her Scott?" Virgil whined like a little boy. "Two's _my_ girl…"

"I don't think you're in any condition to do any flying, buddy." Scott chuckled as he buckled Virgil into his seat. "Besides, Gordon's flying us home. Don't you trust him?"

"Are you kidding me? I trust him with ma life. Gordon's the _best_ co-pilot ever!" Virgil practically yelled, accidentally spitting out a mouthful of bloodied cotton. "Oh my god, I think… I think my tongue just fell out!" he said as he started crying.

It took a good few minutes as Thunderbird Two leveled out in the air before Scott could unbuckle himself and reassure a near hysterical Virgil that his tongue was still there. Gordon meanwhile was usually quiet, Virgil had never admitted in his presence before that he thought he was a good co-pilot and that he trusted him with his very life. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about this new revelation. Just as Scott settled back in his seat Gordon's silence didn't go unnoticed by the groggy Virgil.

"Hey Little Orca, you ok there?" Even in his half drugged state Virgil threaded carefully. "I know, I'd tell you a joke and let's get you laughing again ok buddy?"

"What do you call a group of killer whales that play instruments?"

"Just humor him will you, Gords?" Scott suggested from the seat behind the both of them. Gordon's sudden quietness didn't slip past Scott either but he figured this was more Virgil's forte than it was his.

"I dunno Virgie. You really got me there." Gordon smiled a little, eyes on the distant horizon.

"An Orca-stra!" Virgil laughed heartily at his own joke. "Get it? Get it?"

"I've got another one. What do you call a group of killer whales who love to sing? Guess Gords, guess!"

Gordon shook his head laughing a little, Virgil's laughter really was quite infectious. Gordon was getting a rare taste of his own medicine suddenly being at the receiving end of his brother's lame jokes. "I er… really have no idea. Why don't you tell me Virge?"

"An Orca-pella group!" Virgil laughter echoed off Two's cockpit. "See Little Orca, I can be funny too." He said as he started yawning.

"Hey Virge, we still got some time before we're home. Why don't you try to close your eyes and get some sleep? Let Gordon concentrating on flying ok?" Scott coaxed from his seat.

"Hmmm? Ok sounds good..." Virgil said as he leaned back into the seat and quickly fell asleep.

For a few moments there was only the soft sounds of Virgil's snoring between them. "So, what what was that whole thing back there with Virge calling you Little Orca? I never knew you had that nickname." Scott enquired after a while, he couldn't help but feel he had just intruded on a private moment between his younger brothers.

"Virgil gave it to me when we were kids. I've forgotten about it till he brought it up today. My room was just next to his when we were younger and I'd always slip into his room during those god awful thunderstorms. He'd tell me stories about the ocean, asking me to be brave like the killer whales I was so fascinated with. I don't know when but he started calling me his Little Orca whenever I seeked him out during subsequent storms after. Virgil patiently chased my fears and always stayed with me till I fell asleep. I didn't think he remembered after all these years." Gordon smiled as he glanced at his older brother's sleeping form.

"He's something else, isn't he?"

"Yeah that he is…" Gordon whispered as he reached over to switch off the holophone recording.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"But what do you mean you _forgot_ to bring your holophone?" Alan whined. "Gords, we've been planning this for weeks!"

"Sorry Squirt. Must have slipped my mind." Gordon grinned cheekily.

"Argh! You're impossible!" Alan huffed as he walked away angrily.

Virgil walked up softly to Gordon from behind. "Thanks for having my back Gords. Scott told me about your holo recording."

Gordon raised an inquisitive brow. "Oh don't thank me just yet Bro. I am just waiting for the appropriate time to blackmail you with it."

"Yeah right. Come here you." Virgil said as he grabbed Gordon's head in an armlock and mercilessly ruffled his hair much to Gordon's protest.


End file.
